Of princes, promises and weddings
by Shynah
Summary: His future was good, one day he'd be king. She holds on to her crown by one mindless promise, marrying him.  In which we meet our favorite heroes in a whole different setting. Probably OOC and AU, a story in short chapters.
1. In which we meet our prince

_**In which we meet our prince**_

He was Ash Oakchum, heir to Palet Kingdom once he turned 18, his father -King Ashton Oakchum- had died, leaving his grandfather Marcus Oakchum to once again be king of their lands, and with that in mind did our young hero walk under their famous oak trees, content with both present and future.

Then suddenly a rustling from above caught his atention.  
>Being the smart prince he was Ash quickly stepped aside should a stray twig hit his head, but in this case the twig was much larger, heavier and more .. human-like as it suddenly fell from the trees. As the figure stood up, <em>it is a she<em> Ash noted dully, did he take in her appearance. A worn dress, spiky orange hair and a truly furious expression finished the girl, _she was not unpretty_ he thought only to suddenly be punched in the gut.  
>"You" the girl hissed, "are going to be my husband !" before suddenly reality hit her, she just fell from a <em>tree<em>, as in high above ground, and she fainted, or fell unconscious, details our dear prince didn't really care about right now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Finally able to use computer and immediately edited this horrible way of writing for even short chapters can look.. good.<br>Also deleted some reply a person thought is a review, for it held no real message except something along the lines of "Really bad, hate it" I get it, sure, but if I were a student and you my teacher I'd go home crying and you'd have my parents on your neck, but I'm not and honestly don't care about your review ;) I do appreciate the fact that you DID review, even if it wasn't nice, but it did have ONE truth in it, the writing is/was a mess.  
>Hope I cleared it up a bit now, and like said before it was written from an IPAD so no line breaks, paragraphs etc for some reason.<br>Apples and Purple glory will be updated at the end of the week._**

**_- Shynah._**


	2. Angry

_**Angry**_

Misty of Cerulean was angry, no _livid_ was the word. She had always been told that she would be heir to their small but rich kingdom untill two months ago when her father suddenly threatened to remove her as heir and have one of her three airheaded sisters ruin her kingom, "No way" Misty mused aloud "That they will take my crown" and an idea hit her, maybe it was rash and stupid, but an idea nevertheless.

And so our dear princess went to see her father and kneeled at his throne, "Father, will you let me keep my fate as heir if I marry someone that will be king ?" she asked, barely keeping anger from her tone. Her father seemed amused as he pondered before nodding "Yes, yes you will" and Misty inwardly cheered before stating "Then I promise to marry Ash Oakchum, heir to the Palet kingdom"

And now, having punched the stupid boy in his gut, fallen from one of his stupid trees and then slipping into darkness Misty knew _one _tiny thing about this prince, he is a royal pain in the behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Chapters will be randomly updated for as long as I have internet .. because I killed 2 very expensive computers in less than one week time.<br>But that doesn't matter to me :D_**

**_Omega The Omniscient:_**  
><strong><em>I can always count on you to make my day with whatever I see fit to post for you'll review it, thank you very much for that !<em>**


	3. Love at first sight

**_Love at first sight_**

It wasn't untill Ash sighed and merely snapped his fingers that a Pidgey appeared at his side. "Fetch Brock for me will you, oh and an apple please" before flicking his wrist as it flew away, mere minutes later his trusted friend and cook Brock ran up to him, his assistent -a Happiny- running loyally behind him.

"Your high-" he began before Ash cut him off "- Ash" and Brock started again but not before sighing dramatically "as you wish _Ash, _what is the pro ... " his voice faded away as he stared at the girl lying under the trees and then, like magic, his whole being changed from mere cook to Don Juan.

"Oh my lady, my fair flower, you will not believe it but we are destined to be together," he said in a ridiculous voice as he gently picked the orange haired girl up in his arms "and together we shall sail off to distant seas just to strenghten our magic bond of love together and ..." Brock suddenly doubled over, his face twisted in a painfull expression as he dropped the girl for she had punched him, apparantly she did this quite often. Even when knocked out.  
>Ash just shrugged as his own companion, his loyal Pikachu, jumped on his shoulder and happily hugged it, before petting his Pikachu's head.<p>

But he had to give it to the girl, she knows how to aim a punch, even when unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Another one in less than two hours (not two hours of writing, that would be .. awkward .. doing two hours on 261 words O.o)<em>**


	4. Dissapointments

_**Dissapointments**_

As Brock regained his composure and once again lifted the girl in his arms Ash was scanning the surroundings for the familiar Pidgey. W_here is my apple, _he mused as he soon spotted the bird, sitting atop one of the trees while eating _his _apple. Our prince mumbled an incoherent word as he walked ahead of Brock, eager to get to his castle .. as long as his half brother Gary wasn't there.

But as our dear prince was soon to find out, luck isn't on his side for the moment he stepped into the large hallway an all to familiar voice ran through it.  
>"Ooh <em>Ashy-Boy ~<em>" came the voice of his dear-sweet step-brother, for his father married Ash's mother when her first husband died. "Ooh .. what's that your _servant_ is carrying Ashy-Boy ?" he sneered, peeking at the girl that Brock held in his hands, "is it your .. _girlfriend ?_" he began when suddenly Brock deposited the girl in Gary's own arms as the poor non-prince-by-blood stared at the orange-haired girl before promptly dropping her and running away saying something along the lines of "washing the servant's and girl's filth off my hands" and "meeting my fanclub", his fanclub being the dozen of servant-girls the castle had, all whom followed Gary like lovesick Growlithes, it is disgusting.

In the end Ash didn't get his apple, ran into Gary and the girl that punched both him and Brock did _not _punch his step-brother.  
>And so Ash left, taking Brock with him and leaving the girl lying in the hallway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Number four.<br>A special thanks to _**_**mysteryangelcutlass14 for adding me to his/her favorite story list *insert applause*  
><strong>_


	5. A good wife

**_A good wife_**

When Ash returned from his trip to the kitchens he walked into the throne room, intending to find his family, step-family not included, and inform them about the newest _guest_ they had .. falling from their trees. "Mother-" he started upon entering the huge room and then took a step back as he watched the horrifying scene before him.  
>The girl, his mother, his step-father and his grandfather were sitting around one of the many tables, drinking tea and laughing when he heard an awfully familiar voice. "-And yes I plan to be everything a good wife should be, because I just <em>loooove <em>him" the word love sounded rather forced, and was said in such a sickingly sweet voice that our prince shuddered before gathereing whatever courage he had and stepping forwards, meeting his fate.

"Mother, step-father, grandfather" he said, nodding his head to everyone before his gaze fell on the orange-haired girl as she smiled charmingly and rather forced at him before _pouncing _at him and proclaiming "I love you _sooooo _much !" and then to his horror was his mother's expression, the one she got when talking about her newest 'romantic' novel, the ones where _everyone _had a happy ending, the human and vampire, the goblin and the elf, the elf and the human princess, even the man that took out the trash ended up marrying the queen of .. well .. some country.

Then his mother said something that made Ash pale "Oh dear, I must leave you young ones alone .. come on father, husband .. let's leave the lovebirds alone" before rather loudly whispering in her husband's ear "Ooh they are so _cute_together !" as they made their leave. The girl happily waved untill the large oak doors closed, leaving them alone.

The moment they closed did she act, she let him go only to grab the collar of his shirt as she gritted her teeth before spitting out "I. Hate. You." soon followed by and angry proclamation of "I hate this stupid act" and "I hate my father, my sisters and .. most of al I HATE YOU !" she said as she banged her head on the table, anger the only emotion on her face.

And our prince, he just poured himself a glass of water as he sat in his own throne at the far end of the room, leaving the girl to rant and petted his Pikachu, promising him that if she went crazy he may paralyze her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<br>Another one, this is sooo much fun to write becuase it's like BANG and you have a chapter._**

_**Omega The Omniscient:  
>Glad you once again like my work, makes me very happy :D I know this girl that knows a girl that has a cousin whose teacher knows this police agent that knows this girl that can kill a computer withhout even trying to .. so sad *whipes away tears* but at least it's not me xD<br>And no story of mine can be completely sparkles and rainbows, it has to have evil/violent people (even if it's Misty) but I can't have it all evil etc, 'cause of the rating :) and glad you liked Brock, he's easy to write because I have some practise with weird people (not that he's weird .. he's unique and likeable)  
><strong>_


	6. Manners

**_Manners_**

Misty was not amused, as she watched everything around her she felt dissapointment towards the Palet Kingdom royal family, they sure were rich but their manners were downright disgusting. At least those of the male population.

The prince was the biggest neanderthal of all, his hair was dishelved and the Pikachu he carried on his shoulder .. it didn't fit with his whole 'royal image' and his manners, he was rude. Letting her fall off trees and that, leaving her in a hallway. She hated the boy with passion without knowing him for a good day.

The king, he had no talent for poetry what so ever, the moment she entered the room (uninvited, but still) he started sprouting out poetry. And it wasn't even good, he even found 'poetic beauty' in bugs, _bugs _! Misty shuddered at the thought, bugs still freak her out.

The ex-queen, the prince's mother, was overly enthusiastic and had an equally non-royal pokémon following her behind, a Mr. Mime called Mimey or something, but she believed her lie about loving her son so that was a good thing.

The newest husband of the ex-queen, he didn't say a word except that he too had a son, Gary. That son sounds like a mature, responsible and sane person.  
>Misty whished he'd be prince, she should have married him.<p>

In the end Misty gave up, stopped rampaging in the throne room and sat down. For after all, the manners she showed right now where pretty bad too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<br>Another one, written while waiting for the 1 and a half hour late patch for game, so boredom made me write this ^^  
>Did you now that if this rate of visitors keeps up it'll be my most read story ? So keep reading and I'll keep posting :)<br>_****_  
>Reviews:<br>Crazy persons are the most fun to write, weird but likeable ones a close second ^^  
>Poor Brock, but he'll quickly find another girl to chase (poor nurse Joy) to forget his pain caused by Misty :D<br>I could introduce other pairings (I believe they are called Shippings, which is an incredibly weird name for it means something you have send, like 'shipments' so I don't quite get it o.O''_**

_**Please do review, they make me happy :)**_


	7. Black and blue

**Black and blue**

After the girl finally stopped screaming an unconfortable silence followed.  
>A very long one, only to be ended as the girl spoke up in an icy tone "My name is Misty, I do <strong>not <strong>like you, your family, or your kingdom but I **will **marry you." and she was silent once again.

Ash just stared at her like a Mareep before he realised her words and nearly spat out his water, before speaking up "Why would you want to marry me then ?"  
>At this Misty grew red and looked uncomfortable before punching him, <em>again.<em>

She then left, leaving him to call the royal nurse, Joy, on his own.  
>If he did end up married to her he would be black and blue within two days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: (Totally forget them) Not mine, never will ..<em>**

**_AshandMistyLove:  
>Send you a PM, hope you keep on reading !<em>**

**_Neelyn8r:  
>She probably will, why else would it be an AshxMisty romance story ? Unless the romance is Brockxrandomfemale x3<br>Hope I do the whole 'romance' thing good, we all know how much of an 'fluffy, cuddly, sparkly, rainbowy' lover I am ^^_**

**_Omega The Omniscient:  
>The newest PG chapter (coming tomorrow, PROMISE) has lotsa crazy madmen (french ones) in it :}<em>**

**_Late chapter because my computer died, I got a new one and that one didn't even work, so .. I kill computers very easily -.-''_**


	8. Crush

**Crush**

Our prince found himself in Joy's careful hands soon after as she took care of his bruises, all made by Misty. The ever-faithfull nurse worked without asking any question, as had those before her, and all nurses before her looked the same with pink hair and a sweet smile.  
>She was a kind woman, taking care of everyone in the castle without asking further questions, and was loved by many for that, Brock especially.<p>

She even was Ash's first crush when he was six and broke his wrist, she had taken care of it and gave him sweets to chew on while she worked, this made her his first crush and he'd often come back for minor injuries such as scraped hands, earning him many strange glances from his parents for Brock _always _followed him, his hands scraped too.

Up to now it has always remained secret that the scraped hands came from the two friends, fighting over who got to see nurse Joy first.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly enough.<em>**

_**Omega The Omniscient:**_  
><em><strong>I feel so loved :D<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got Joy here, she is loved by many (and Brock) and has little boys following her around like lost puppies :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Evil Frenchmen won't be in this story, except for Fantina maybe 'cause she's French but no man .. don't we have enough evil French people in Purple Glory, and they'll come in Apples as well sometime.<strong>_

_**AshandMistyLove:**_  
><em><strong>I take it v v means very very ? I don't get the way you all shorten words, I'm Dutch, I only get the basics like : Btw, afk, brb, and those are mostly used in games.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They are all short ;)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're welcome for the pm, already reviewed your story ;)<strong>_


End file.
